


The theft of Pudding

by TransLucyMTF



Series: Love in the Tardis [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucyMTF/pseuds/TransLucyMTF
Summary: Prompt from https://thirteen-rose.tumblr.com/.The Doctor's Pudding was eaten by Graham so The Doctor decides it's time to interrogate him.





	The theft of Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I don't own Doctor Who. Doctor who is owned by the BBC.   
> This is a bit of a short Fic But I just wanted to write one of the many prompts that I took upon myself that I still haven't written. Expect more to come out this month. I'm sorry that I've been gone for a while, Life has kept me busy.   
> This was a prompt from https://thirteen-rose.tumblr.com/.   
> This was the original prompt   
> 13: Honestly I'm just so evil. So full of darkness. I feed off the souls of the living I strike fear into-  
> Yaz: You sleep with a teddy bear  
> 13: He's my seCOND IN COMMAND IN MY ARMY OF DARKNESS

The Tardis Fam loved the Doc but sometimes it was hard to take her seriously. After all as her “Fam” they’ve seen a side to her that no one else gets to see which is nice but it rather makes it hard for anyone to take serious.

 

“Honestly I Don’t ask for much Graham, I don’t ask for much so All I want to know is why’d you eat my pudding?” The Doctor asked Graham in what appeared to be a interrogation room. “Doc do we have to do this every time?” Graham asks while sighing at how ridiculous all of this was.

 

The Doctor responds to Graham by saying “ “I don’t know Graham. Will all of you actually stop eating my pudding? Because Honestly I’m just so evil. So Full of Darkness. I Feed off the souls of the living. I could do so much more to all of you. I Strike Fear into-”

 

“First off you sleep with a teddy Bear. Secondly are we really doing this whole thing again?” Yasmin says interrupting the Doctor. The Doctor loves to hear her voice but in this case didn’t want to hear it, after all The Doctor hates to be interrupted and also hates it when she disappoints Yaz in any type of way.

 

“He’s My Second in command in my army of darkness. And the two of us will make sure that none of you eat my pudding again.” The Doctor playfully responds to Yaz but is also a little serious about it.

 

“Graham you can go, let me take care of her.” Yaz said while she held the door open for him. “Ah Thanks, Good luck getting the Doc out of this mess.” Graham said while he left the door but only loud enough for Yaz to hear.

 

The Doctor turned to Yaz and the doctor’s face looked like a kicked puppy. “Why do you keep doing this honey?” Yaz said as she went to the doctor and hugged her. “I don’t really care about the pudding that much, I just wanted to be taken seriously for once with all of you. And I thought that If I kept doing this that you guys would take me seriously.” The Doctor responds in a serious voice. “Okay I want to tell you something but let’s go back to our room first Okay?” Yaz asks the Doctor who simply nods her head since she’s busy trying to hold back a tear.

 

The two of them head to their room and they both sit down on the bed that they share with each other. “Honey you don’t have to do this. We all know that when we go out on adventures that you know what your doing, and that we should take you serious out there. All of us know that, what makes us a family is the fact that we can tease each other during the adventures and outside of them. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that I didn’t take you serious.” Yaz tells the Doctor while she puts her hand on the Doctor’s cheek.

 

The Doctor puts her hand over Yaz’s hand which is on her face. The Doctor then says “NO you all never made me feel that way, I was just being stupid.” “Honey Your feelings aren’t stupid, you were feeling this way for a reason and I”m sorry for not noticing sooner. Do you just want to cuddle for the rest of the day here?” Yaz asks in response to the Doctor who just nods her head in response to Yaz’s question. So the two of them just cuddled in their bed for the rest of day.  

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put this in the Love in The Tardis Series because honestly it can fit into it, but there isn't a mention at all about what happens in it.


End file.
